1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling gas leak, and more particularly, to a method for checking gas leak before igniting the gas stoves.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional gas leak detection device known to applicant generally comprises a body which has a magnetic device and a magnetic-spring switch in one end thereof, and a sensing device and a pressure detection device are located in the other end of the body. The magnetic device and the pressure detection device are electrically connected to a circuit board which is able to feed back or transmits signals. The body has an entrance which communicates with a valve room which is in communication with a path which communicates with an outlet and a detection room. Each of the valve room and the detection room has a cover connected thereto. The magnetic device is located in the valve room and controlled to generate magnetic force. The magnetic-spring switch is located above the magnetic device and the path. The magnetic-spring switch is normally closed and can be opened by the magnetic device. The pressure detection device is deformed up and down by the gas entering the path. The pressure detection device has a control point at the underside thereof, and the control point moves up and down along with the deformation of the pressure detection device. The pressure detection device is able to detect the position of the control point and electrically connected with the circuit board. The magnetic-spring switch normally closes the path and the outlet. The gas enters into the valve room from the entrance, and flows to the outlet and the detection room via the path. The magnetic device is externally controlled to generate magnetic force to attract the magnetic-spring switch so as to open the path. When the gas enters into the detection room, the pressure detection device detects the position of the control point. When the control point is located close to the pressure detection device, this means that the gas pressure is sufficient. On the contrary, when the control point moves away from the pressure detection device, this means that the gas pressure is lost due to gas leak. When the pressure detection device detects the gas leak, the magnetic device controls the magnetic-spring switch to close the path.
However, when the magnetic device is controlled from outside and generates magnetic force, the gas continuously supplied to the regulator and the path. Specifically, when the regulator or the path has a minor leakage, the volume of the gas that flows from the valve room to the path is larger than that of the leakage, the control point of the pressure detection device does not move, so that the gas leak cannot be detected. The users use the gas stoves while the gas is filled in the kitchen, and this may lead to a dangerous result.
The present invention intends to provide a method for checking gas leak before igniting the gas stoves, so as to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.